


Empty chairs

by lieutenant_kasatka



Series: Sheithposting [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: Shiro's gone and Keith can do nothing about it.





	Empty chairs

Keith knew, that if Shiro returned, he'd kiss him. Right there, the first seconds he'd reach him, he'd grab him and kiss hard on his stern mouth, no matter what would people think. Keith no longer gave a fuck about people: they gave up on Shiro too easily, too fast, and Keith's heart was aching because of how little it turned out they valued Shiro. As if they could just get back up on their feet, shake off the dirt and dust and make another step forward without really looking back.  
It didn't bother Keith that they might forget him as easily if he'd gone missing, no, he really was a loner and didn't care much. But Shiro wasn't a loner. Shiro was for fuck's sake the kindest, the most attentive and reliable person Keith had known, he valued people over himself, and now that was all he was getting in return. Absolutely fucking nothing. As if the world just kept on turning for everyone after a short stumble, as if it wasn't turned upside down all of a sudden with Shiro vanishing from the picture. For Keith it was, and he felt the slow burning rage building up in him day by day.  
He was in pain and couldn't do a thing about it, and tge fact that he'd never even told Shiro how much he meant for him made this almost intolerable.  
He even slept a few times in Shiro's Lion. Even when he got chosen as the new Black Paladin, he still thought of the Lion as of Shiro's, not as of something belonging to him now.  
First time he slept there by accident: Keith was too tired and was seeking as much privacy as possible, so he hid in the cockpit of the Black Lion, because it strangely soothed him: everything surrounding him there reminded him of Shiro, everything actually _was_ Shiro. He was even able to recognize the distant faint smell of his hair if he pressed his cheek against the fabric of the pilot chair - and he did. Black Lion felt like the last thing connecting him to Shiro and this connection grew thinner each and every day, leaving a howling hole in his chest. That was a very pathetic thing to say, but that's how things were and Keith prefered to be honest with himself.  
Keith never thought there could be so much sorrow in him, but there it was, tearing him apart every night, relentless and poisonous. He wasn't so struck by Shiro's presumed death back then, at the Kerberos mission, but now, as he got a chance of knowing the older, more balanced Shiro with his gentle heart, he was destroyed by the loss. May be because he got older himself too and had grown to value people more. To value Shiro more.  
He dreamt of Shiro every night sleeping in his chair, as if Black was trying to help him come to terms with his aching soul and grief by showing him Shiro night by night. Smiling Shiro, laughing Shiro, light-hearted Shiro, blood boiling with excitement Shiro in the middle of the fight, eyes sparkling, a slightest grin on his lips. Those moments he wanted to kiss him so desperately that sometimes it even frightened him.  
He felt powerless. There it was, the coolest weapon in the fucking Universe within his grasp and he wasn't able to do a thing to save Shiro, to even find out if there still was anyone to be saved in the first place.  
Stupid tin cans.  
Keith shivered and tugged his short jacket, as if it could warm him. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the pilot chair, trying to find something soothing in the air or in his thoughts, but boy, he was bad at it and knew it. But he needed to get some sleep that night if he wanted to fight tomorrow and this was the best place to give it a try.  
What he didn't know was that in a few days he would pick up a distress signal he had no hope to pick anymore.


End file.
